


As The World Falls Down

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [51]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Labyrinth, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coma, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Dream Inceptors, Dreams, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, False Identity, False Memories, Flowers, Getting to Know Each Other, Goblins, Hallucinations, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Memories, Men Crying, Mountains, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Roses, Time differences, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: You are draped across moss pillows. Fairies have braided and twined your hair with wildflowers. The air smells like damp earth and honey suckle. You feel pleasantly warm, a little drowsy perhaps. The setting sun casts its last glowing rays through the trees; light and shadows dance across your face. The wind lovingly rustles the leaves of the canopy above. Far off in the distance you can hear a harp and flutes being played ever so gently. You find you are smiling; you are safe here





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts), [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



With seriousness, he pointed at the tree with clumps of blue moss, “D-d-do not touch this!” he exclaimed. “I-I know you're usually very careful, but I have n-no idea what the side effects w-would be, and it's potentially toxic. Otherwise, this planet and its - it's flora and fauna a-are harmless.”

You simply nodded as he led the way. Zeta-7 was searching for some female singing flowers to go with the male ones, and so far he had samples of moss, fungus, and seeds, though no flowers. All he knew about them was that they were flowers that opened in the early morning on sunny days and close again at night; it was already mid-afternoon. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you wondered. “What happens if we don't find it?”

“Then I'll have t-t-to try another day, but I-I had fun and that's what matters.”

* * *

Rearranging the items in the trunk of the ship, he sighed. “I-I guess we were on the - the wrong side of the planet.”

Staring at his back, you were afraid of how to tell him. “Umm….so remember that blue moss, let's say I did touch it. What will happen?”

Ricks body tensed up, “Oh n-n-no!” and dropping the jar he had been holding , he asked. “W-where? W-w-when?”

“It was while I took photos of those creatures near the river. I'm really sorry.”

“H-h-how long ago?”

“Half hour ago….maybe?”

Taking out his computer, he scanned you, though his results were inconclusive. “Huh, that's strange. Maybe I-I overreacted. Y-y-you don't feel any different do - do you?”

“I don't think so, but what should I do?”

“Well, I-I guess you should stay close, and if you feel funny, then let m-me know. O-on second thought, maybe we'll….”

* * *

By your bedside there were roses that were the largest, most brilliant, perfect, and elegant in almost every way, but these did not please you. No, you wanted the ones which could only be found on the cliffs of the mountain, where the mountain king resided, though it was forbidden. Why, any shade of blue was rare, forbidden, and toxic; or so you had been told. However, you always had the strongest inclination to disobey, and to search for a companion brave enough to withstand the journey, but being the betrothed of his majesty, there were restrictions. One of them being, you were to keep silent.

As of yet, you weren't well versed in the fae language, but many took your silence as modesty, and humbleness. Much was to be expected of you, whether it was to listen, keep silent, or dress accordingly; otherwise, you could almost have whatever you wanted. You had more books then you knew what to do with, a magnificent garden, and when his majesty was in a jovial mood, you were able to roam outside the castle with your lady companions, your maid servants, and a group of guards. However, when left to your own devices, you would play games with the goblins, and talk to the garden fairies; who understood your longing more deeply than the rest. 

You wanted to belong, though you couldn't tell if it was to a place, to a moment, or someone. It seemed you were constantly searching, for purpose, for anyone who could help you in the process, and for someone to hold; it had been so very long. You likened yourself to the garden fairies, for they had been here so long, they knew of nothing else, but there was the dream of somewhere else. Tending gardens was not what they had set out to do, but to exist and be made new by the world before them. And like them, this had not been what you had set out to do. It simply happened that one day, while you were cleaning the graves of your parents, that the king had taken notice of you, and spirited you away to his castle; where you were washed, groomed, given a drink, and a brand new name. 

Other then that, you could not remember much else. 

Here, the town folk and their livestock adored you, and envied you, even the very earth sang it's worshipful melody, but you did not feel worthy. Your life, as glamorous as it appeared was not greater than theirs, and many times, you would sneak away, and give away a great portion of your generous meals. While you were given the finest delicacies of meats, wines, and cheeses, and you did not care for most of it; the meat made you ill. No, your nourishment came from the peasant vegetables, and your delight came from sweet things like pies and candies.

After your lessons on etiquette and manners, you would usually look for the highest hill with the best view of the mountain, and dream of somewhere and of someone. Where these whims of emotions would come about was beyond you, or possibly from the before times. How you could forget so easily filled you with a longing, for the unknown, forbidden, or the uncommon.

For example, there were the golden sunflowers that covered a great deal of the mountain, which couldn't be found here because of the climate, or the sweet smelling mist that covered the land in a fine dew; you swore that it was there that you should be. Here, it was evergreen, and it never rained, but at the very top of the white capped mountains, it would sometimes rain for days, especially on the ones when you were the saddest; perhaps the mountain king had his own sadness too. Yet, today was different. Having finished all your candies, you were draped across moss pillows; lighthearted and amused.

Fairies had braided and twined your hair with wildflowers, preparing you for your soon to be husband. The air smelled like damp earth and honeysuckle. You felt pleasantly warm, a little drowsy perhaps; must have been the wine from the midday meal. The setting sun casted its last glowing rays through the trees; light and shadows danced across your face.

The wind lovingly rustled the leaves of the canopy above; every leaf whispering is blessings upon this joyous occasion. Far off in the distance you could hear a harp and flutes being played ever so gently, and the royal march of the goblin King. As everyone had said, he was handsome and charming, and while you found that you were smiling, something was wrong. 

You were safe, and nothing could harm or hurt you here, but that too was an illusion. Day by day, you kept having visions of the life before, when you still walked amongst the mortals, and your older male slave was your dearest companion. Why? It didn't make sense, he hadn't even been handsome, but he was kind, loyal, generous, and soft hearted.

Through streams and meadows, with eyes still full of stardust, you followed him as a though you were his humble maidservant. On his sleeves were comet’s hair, his soul made of sunshine, and he too made you very happy. Oh, but it didn't matter anymore; they were simply girlish dreams. Or were they? 

You would soon be a permanent resident of the underground, and receive the keys to the kingdom. So, what reason was there to doubt?

Later, you were told that the ceremony would be postponed for a few more hours. The castle hummed with activity, and to celebrate the arrival of many prestigious guests from the neighboring kingdoms, his majesty threw a masquerade ball. In your bed chamber, the tall wardrobes which stood back against the wall, looked ready to burst open as if from the pressure of the hundreds of beautiful gowns that hung inside. First, Grizelda presented you with a pale-green dress with yards and yards of frothy billowing skirt sewn all over with tiny winking diamonds, but you found it too heavy to move in. After being shown a dozen or so dresses, what you settled on was a simpler scarlet dress, with pearls on the white bodice, and the skirt with golden velvet. On the low tables were the jewelry boxes, from which you chose a silver vine like ring, and pearl droplet earrings. 

When you were escorted down to the ballroom, you were taken aback by the grotesque masks, and lewd innuendos strewn across the room. You couldn't see his majesty anywhere, and through the sea of creatures, you searched for him. Many laughed at your wide eyes, and timidness, others scoffed at your prudish nature, though you tried to keep your eyes low, and look for the fringes of his sparkling garments. And amidst your search, you accidentally bumped into his lordship, king of the mountain. As you had expected, he smelled sweet like wildflowers, and fresh like the first rains of the season. 

With his face covered in a half mask, you realized by the lines of his face that he was much older then the rest, but this did not deter you. Why, his hair was round, and his face soft with all the yesterday's which had come and gone. Being constantly surrounded by beautiful fae folk had been discouraging at times, and seeing him in all his delightful imperfection was encouraging. “I beg pardon my lord, I was searching for someone, and paid no mind to those around and before me.” 

Scratching the back of his neck, he chuckled. “N-not at all, I wasn't paying attention t-t-to where I-I was going. Though,” stretching out a hand, blushing as though he were still a boy. “I'm glad t-to have found you. Would you - you care to dance?”

You knew you should probably avoid him, for while his garments were white, his hair and eyes were an alarming shade of blue; and it was forbidden, but he was a guest. No one else seemed to mind, and your fiancé was nowhere in sight. So, with a curtsy, you accepted his outstretched hand. “I'd be delighted.”

For a while there was silence as you allowed him to sway your body round and round, again and again, but his eyes studied you; there was a familiarity in his countenance, and feeling a small flutter in your chest, and a slight warmth in your cheeks, you raised your face and confessed. “It is flattering that you look at me the way you do, but I am engaged, and soon to be married.”

“Gosh, I-I-I wouldn't want t-to offend you or anything, it - it is just that y-y-you look like somebody that I-I used to know.”

So did he, but that couldn't be right; you two had never met before. “Oh, well I have resided in this kingdom for some time, so there is no way……”

“I'm sorry t-to interrupt,” he softened, and from behind your ear, he pulled out a lapis blue rose, and placed it in your hair. “but I-I believe this belongs t-t-to you.”

“How,” you gasped. “how did you know?”

The lines about his mouth, and forehead deepened. “D-d-do you really not remember?”

“No, but these are my favorite kind of roses. Thank you, so very much."

“Well, that's o-okay. I'm glad that you're doing well, mi - I-I mean dear princess. And y-y-y-y-you don't have t-to thank me, I-I grew those roses and the sunflowers just for - for you.”

The sincerity in his earnest words, and eyes made you very warm in your soul, and comfortable, like your beloved garden, books, and candies tended to do, but you did know him. “I don't understand why you would do that for me, I hardly know you.”

“Oh,” he sighed. “I-I guess you don't. I'm - I'm sorry.”

“Yet,” you brightened. “I feel like I do. Have we met before?”

You saw a lightning of a spirit take place, and with warmth, he brightened. “Yes, w-we have, in - in the before times, but I-I guess it doesn't matter. You - you must be happy here.”

“I am, for the most part, but I….oh I don't know. I have everything I could possibly want here, but I don't belong. My family is gone, there are things I can't remember, and I'm nothing like the fae. Why, I'm probably a goblin, do I look like one? I certainly act like one if I don't have my constant supply of candies.”

“Hohoho, y-you don't - don't look like a-a goblin to me, but if you are, then I-I-I must be a rabbit, I certainly have the - the teeth.”

“Stop that, you have lovely teeth, all the better to each vegetables with. Oh,” you giggled nervously. “I'm sorry, that doesn't sound much better. You're….you're not exactly like how I thought you'd be. You're kind, and humble. Aren't king's supposed to boost themselves up?”

With raised brow, he inquired. “W-would you want t-to be around a-a king who acted that way?”

You thought of Jareth, of his forceful manner, and how he used fear to control his subjects, and while in many ways he was worthy of the throne, he did not care for his subjects as much as he cared for himself. This realization struck you with regret. “No, I wouldn't. You're….you must know me. How? Oh, I wish I could remember you,” At these words he smiled, though it was all the more painful to say this. “but I don't. Yet, ” you softened, “if I would have had a second chance to get to know you, I bet that we could have been great friends,” and feeling the warmth rush to your cheeks once more, you confessed. “possibly more.”

He stopped, eyes wide, his expression was strange, scared, worried, surprised all at once and for a moment there was nothing, but the excruciating silence. And then he broke out in a toothy, shining smile, happiness written in the wrinkles about his eyes, deep lines around his mouth, so genuinely sweet, that he forgot himself for a moment, and gathers you in his arms; strong and sure, and you're melting into them. It had been so long since someone had shown you genuine affection, and you were at his mercy, of that you were sure. Pulling back a little, he wondered. “What if I-I-I could help you remember, would y-you come away with me?”

“Yes! Though, what is it you intend to do? Is it this?”

“Sort of, but do I-I-I have your permission t-t-to try something?”

“Yes, but hurry! If the guards see what you're doing they will kill you.”

He sniffled, his hands trembled as they cradled your face. Running his hands through your hair, down your neck, and gingerly touching your shoulders, he took a deep breath, before placing a lock of hair behind your ear. “Don't worry, I-I won't let them take y-you away from me.”

Just knowing you weren't alone, filled you with waves warm, happy feelings. You inched forward, his words lost in his firm, but soft kiss; it was like coming home, and slowly you wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer. You needed this man, like the flowers needed the rain, and it all rushed back to you; the man who you had mistaken as a male servant was him, and the mountain king was the very same. “Rick?”

“Mhm.”

“Rick?” you asked, more confident in your questioning. 

“Y-y-yeah, it's - it's me. M-mi corazón I-I came t-t-to save you.”

Mystified, you whispered his name a third, and final time, as though he would disappear if you managed to forget his name, but he didn't. “Now, I-I-I need you t-t-to….”

* * *

When you woke, you were in your own bed, and nearby was Zeta-7 rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. “Rick?”

“How are y-y-you feeling?”

Confused, you sat up, causing dozens of ice packs to fall off. “What happened?”

“I-I used the dream inceptors while my computer did a complete chemical analysis on the - the blue moss. Y-you were suffering from hallucinations, and then you were in a-a coma. N-n-no matter what I did, you wouldn't wake up. So, I-I entered your dream. It - it wasn't easy, but I found you.”

“How long did it take?”

The lines around his eyes deepened, as well as the creases of his forehead, and there was a pensive cloudiness in his usually electric blues. “Several years had passed in y-your dream, though its - it's only been a-a couple of days here.”

“Why….why would you do that to yourself? What if I had refused you? I might have, I could have.” 

Rising from his chair, he confessed. “I-I had waited almost half m-my life for you, and I figured I-I-I could wait a little longer. I have before. I-I should go, I'll ugh - I'll call you o-o-okay?”

“Rick?” 

“Hmm?”

You stood, your legs feeling like jelly, but all the same you embraced him. “Thank you, for searching for me. I...oh God,” you cried. “I love you. I do, I really love you. I can't believe I put you through this…just….oh God. My sweet, dear man, I'm so sorry.”

And then he cried, big, fat, ugly tears, and his sobs wracked through his body like a wounded animal waiting to die. You could only hold him tighter, as he cried his heart out, and clinged to you for dear life as though the world would fall apart.


End file.
